


himself

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NOT PROOF READ I PROBABLY MADE LIKE 20 MISTAKES, Other, cute renjun, dumb jaemin, i dont actually ship them-, i love yuwin uwu, istg i had an identiry crisis writing this, jaemin is dumb, pls dont hate me, renjun is cute as always, renjun likes girly things, side jaewin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun had always liked girly things, from when he was a kid to now, when hes in highschool.jaemin came back after an injury to find his brothers boyfriends brother (or sister, according to jaemin) the cutes thing alive.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> sal if people start hating me its ur fault u told me to publish this even tho u didnt know what it was about-

renjun was the quiet boy in the back of the class that no one noticed and never got called on by the teachers. he was quite small and weak for boy his age but that didnt mean he was bullied or anything. his life was normal.

 

 

there was one thing that wasnt the most “normal” thing about renjun. when he was little he always showed more interest in girly thing, he would sometimes take some of his mothers makeup and try to put it on like his mother always did. when his mom did catch him, she wasnt mad at all and just showed the boy a few tips and tricks. 

 

 

as renjun grew up, his love for makeup and dresses didnt go away, if anything, it only grew larger. luckly, both of his parents accepted it and supported their son. sicheng, renjuns borther, also didnt mind at all, in fact he sometimes let renjun do his makeup and when he showed his boyfriend, jaehyun would always thank renjun for making sicheng more beautiful- even though that was quite a hard task.

 

 

when renjun would be at home, wearing one of his skirts or dresses, he would feel like he was himself. he never had the actual desire to become a girl though, renjun was completely fine with his body. 

 

 

one day, while he was in school, renjun heard rumours about some student who was apparently coming coming back from an injury. the chinese male only came to the school a year ago so he guessed that the other student left before he came here. the person was apparently friends with jeno, donghyuck, and mark, who were usually thought of as the popular group that everyone admired.

 

 

anyway, renjun didnt really care about whoever was coming back, they would mean nothing in his life so there was no use in renjun wasting his time thinking about the kid. 

 

 

renjun walked over to his two friends, chenle, another chinese student who was a year below him, and jisung, the youngest in their small group. the two were talking about the mysterious student who renjun was honestly quite tired of hearing about everywhere he went. 

 

 

“i dont get what the big deal is about that student.” renjun said when he finally reached where chenle and jisung were.

 

 

“he used to be friends with jeno, donghyuck and mark, you know how excited the school would get if one of them was coming back from something. jaemin was also very popular, he has good looks, and hes a natural flirt- the girls would always go crazy over him.” jisung explained. chenle probably didnt know much about said returning student- jaemin, according to what jisung said- the younger chinese boy had moved to korea about half a year before renjun did.

 

 

the bell rang and the three friends had to go seperate ways to their own classes. renjun went to his first class, math and went to his seat in the back, away from people and whatever could bother him. 

 

 

as the other students finished coming in and the teacher stared talking about whatever they were currently learning about, renjun realized that donghyuck and jeno were missing. the small male didnt actually care if they were here or not, but he was flas that he wouldnt have to listen to them goofing off in their seats, not quieting down even if the teacher asked them to.

 

 

around ten minutes later, three students suddenly burst into the room. renjuns gaze immidiately went to the door, where he saw two students, jeno and donghyuck, holding onto a slightly taller students arm- who was honestly looking quite uncomfortable in the situation. 

 

 

“well thank you jeno, and donghyuck for finally showing up, and welcome back jaemin. could you three please show up before class starts next time?” the teacher said to the three males at the door who nodded and went to wherever jeno and donghyuck usually sat, now jaemin too, renjun guessed. 

 

 

now that renjun had seen jaemin, he could kind of understand why the students were excited that he was coming back, jaemin had a beautiful smile, he was blessed with great visuals and when renjun heard his voice, which was a bit deep, he felt his heart skip a beat. its probably just a small crush that will pass in a day or two.

 

 

-

 

 

along with the fact that renjun knew he liked wearing girly thing, he knew that he was attracted to boys, his family obviously accepted that- sicheng was dating jaehyun. so renjun didnt think much when he noticed that he started liking jaemin. the chinese boy thought that he would never actually have a conversation with the other so he pushed his small crush to the back of his mind and focused on his school work. 

 

 

some days, when renjun wasnt feeling that anxious, he would go out to a small cafe or a book store with his brother or one of his two friends (he had told them a few months after getting to know them well). anyway, today was one of those days and after renjun happily put on his favourite skirt, a large sweater, and a wig he had, he went to his brothers room.

 

 

when he entered he noticed his brother looking helplessly into his closet at the clothes he owned. 

 

 

“do you need help?” renjun asked, wondering if the older male was looking for clothes for some occasion or something.

 

 

“renjun!” sicheng looked at his younger brother with joy in his eyes. “can you help me find something to wear on my date?”

 

 

“only if i can come too, im bored.” 

 

 

“fine, just help me, im dying here! i know youre good at stuff like this!” winwin said, knowing that jaehyun liked the things his brother picked out for sicheng to wear. 

 

 

a few minutes after winwin was ready, the two brothers heard someone ring the doorbell and sicheng went to the door to see jaehyun standing there.

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited oof

sicheng noticed that jaehyun was not alone when he  opened the door he saw another boy next to his boyfriend. 

  


renjun, who was currently upstairs, yelled something in chinese to his brother, who replied back. the other two males outside of the chinese pair didnt understand a word the two said but after he replied,winwin turned to them.

  


“renjuns coming with us, is that fine?”

  


“you know i never mind, anyway, jaemin here is also coming, they can thirdwheel together.” jaehyun said as renjun appeared behind sicheng.

  


“why is jaemin here?” renjun asked in chinese, his face slightly blushing because someone from his school saw him like this.

  


“hes jaehyuns brother, hes coming with us today, you two will be third and fourthwheeling together, but if you dont want him to come you can stay home if you want to.” sicheng answered back.

  


“no… its fine.” renjun said, there was a chance jaemin wouldnt realize they went to the same school, especially since the only people who knew and noticed renjun were jisung and chenle.

  


“just let me know if youre uncomfortable, we can always come home.” the older chinese said, knowing how anxious his brother could get in situations he wasnt familiar with. 

  


-

  


earlier that day, jaemin found himself scrolling on his instagram feed, bored. he had suddenly remembered that his brother was going on a date in a few hours and decided, why not tag along and bother his brother the whole time? anyway, jaehyun had agreed, apparently his boyfriends sibling also sometimes came with them.

  


in a few hours, jaemin and his brother were waiting outside of jaehyuns boyfriends house,  knoking on the door. 

  


when said door was opened, the two were greeted by sicheng and someone yelling something in another language. sicheng yelled something back and said that renjun was coming with them too.

  


jaehyun mentioned that jaemin had also decided to come and another head suddenly appeared beside sicheng, jaemin guessed that that was renjun.

  


the two chinese siblings quickly had a conversation before the four went to a cafe sicheng and jaehyun sometimes went to.

  


the more time jaemins spent with renjun, the more he noticed about the girl (a/n this is the part where hes dumb). she had a small frame and her large eyes only made her look cute. the sweater she was wearing was a little too big on her and she ended up with sweater paws, again, only making her look cuter and the urge to protect her from everything negative only grew in jaemin.

  


when renjun talked- usually to sicheng but sometimes with jaehyun too- her voice sounded so quiet and calming, jaemin could hear it forever and never ger tired of it. jaemin also noticed a few small habits she had, she would play with her sleeves whenever she was talking to someone. she would also bite her bottom lip alot- jaemin noticed while looking at her small lips, they were a bit red and looked nice to kiss- stop. jaemin noticed his mind wandering.

  


the four boys (/three boys and one girl in our nanas mind) arrived at the cafe and ordered whatever they wanted, they then found a table to sit at- jaehyun and jaemin on one side, and winwin and renjun on the other. another quick thing jaemin found adorable about sichengs brother was how he hung on the older chinese males arm and never had let go of it this whole time. why cant she hold onto my arm- she’d be so cute- ugh not again, jaemin.

  


time passed, and the actual couple decided to go somewhere, leaving the their siblings awkward and alone. jaemin decided that the silence was just making the whole situation worse so he thought that maybe renjun would be fine with a small conversation or something.

  


“so, um, hi, im jaemin.” jaemin awkwardly said, startling the other, whos face was now a light shade of red.

  


“h-hi, uh, renjun..” she squeaked. renjun was having a small panic attack on the inside- he was dressed as a girl and his maybe-crush just talked to him, what else could he feel in this situation?

  


“so this might be a bit too straight forward and weird but, youre really cute.” renjuns face was now completely red due to embarassment and he/she (idek whos pov it is anymore ugh) hid his face in his sleeve. 

  


“o-oh.. thank you i guess..” renjun stuttered.

  


“well theres not much we can do without our brothers here, so here,” jaemin handed the other a piece of paper. “my number.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> ;))))
> 
> ^next chapter is fjdhsk :> uwu
> 
> ALSO PLS DONT HATE ME I JUST LOVE RENJUN LIKE THIS UWUWUWU HES SO CUTE I LOVEE HIM AND I KNOW HES NOT LIKE THIS IRL PLS DONT HATE ME KDSHOS JSKS yall can hate me as much as ya want i already hate myself haha
> 
> ive already written most of chapter 2 its just that i only have wifi for a few mins so i cant do much rn i just wrote this today bc im a bored person who doesnt have wifi
> 
> also follow my twitter account (@lm_seo) pls i need more mutuals


End file.
